


【圓刷】突如其來的熱射線

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia





	【圓刷】突如其來的熱射線

空氣瀰漫著雨水既潮濕又清新的氣味，下雨過後籃球場仍遺留一個個水窪，全圓佑淋得一身濕依舊照打不誤，站在呈圓弧狀的三分線瞄準籃框接著投球。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
球呈現完美的拋物線最後直直投進，同時洪知秀也來了，他跑得上氣不接下氣只因為全圓佑突如其來打給他的一通電話。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「來籃球場，還有毛巾。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
一句簡短的話語令洪知秀感到不解。他拉開米白色的薄紗窗簾窺看，明明外頭正在下雨全圓佑這人怎麼會在籃球場。而當他匆忙地拿了條乾淨的毛巾和雨傘衝出門趕到現場時，全圓佑竟然在給我打籃球。⠀  
陽光明媚的時候都不打球說太陽刺眼不想出門，下雨的時候就願意打球了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
他接過洪知秀手中的毛巾擦拭被雨淋濕的頭髮，汗水也隨著髮絲淌下。全圓佑總是不笑，洪知秀從未看過他笑起來的樣子，聽說笑起來非常燦爛，使不少看過他笑容模樣的人目眩神迷。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「來打球吧。」全圓佑將球彈地再將其接起，不停地重複這動作。籃球場中也只有他們兩人，顯然他是在和洪知秀說話。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
天氣逐漸變得昏暗，烏雲密布。可能再過沒多久便會落雨，洪知秀眼見全圓佑衣服濕得若隱若現，他擔心的心情全透露在語氣裡。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「下雨天打什麼球啊，你這樣會感冒的。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「感冒的話你照顧不就好了。」全圓佑一臉毫無所謂，怕是洪知秀再繼續婆婆媽媽的繼續說下去，他乾脆脫下濕透的衣服，性感結實的肌肉身材瞬間一覽無遺。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「你剛剛說什......」洪知秀還沒反應過來，球就往自己身上丟了過來所幸他兩手剛好接住。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「投啊。」眼神仍然銳利猶如危險雷射想把洪知秀剖成一半，假設全圓佑身上戴著口哨手上再拿計時器，洪知秀還可能以為自己是被籃球隊教練狠狠訓練的菜鳥隊員。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
洪知秀也不管了，他邊跑邊運著球到看籃框附近，如此一來投進的機率能大幅提升，沒想到全圓佑方才還站在一旁霎時就出現到知秀面前舉高他那細長的雙手擋住投球的弧線。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
親眼目睹籃球滾到一旁，然而洪知秀卻倒在地上。全圓佑靠得很近，再近點可能就使人致命。他低沉的嗓音倘若在知秀耳旁搔癢，他被全圓佑纖細但壯碩的手臂包圍著。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「我好冷。」洪知秀赤裸著上半身，而圓佑則套上他的衣服仍不禁打起噴嚏。⠀  
⠀


End file.
